MoonBall Z
by SuperMiraiTrunks
Summary: The girls are now in training. Will they be up to the challenge? Part 4 is up. Read and Review.
1. Traveling to a Different Dimension

  
MoonBall Z; A DragonBall Z/Sailor Moon crossover.  
  
The story takes place after the Future Trunks Saga in DBZ and during the Sailor Moon Super S series.  
  
Author's note: Sorry people Darien is not in this fanfic, and for good reason. I'm going to do this fanfic with a twist. Maybe set Serena with Trunks. That's for later on.  
  
Disclaimer: DragonBall Z and its characters are legally own by Akira Toriyama and Toei animation. Sailor Moon and its characters are legally own by Naoko Takeuchi and DIC. If I did I would been rich along time ago. Then again it's not happening.  
  
Part 1: Traveling to a Different Dimension  
  
*******In the Sailor Moon World*******  
  
On a Saturday afternoon Raye, Lita, Mina, Amy, Artimis and Luna are at the Cherry Hill Temple, their main hideout spot to talk sailor business. Once again, Serena is late as usual.  
  
"Ahhhh, where is that meatball head? Once again she's late," Raye said.  
  
"Maybe she's sleeping late or worse," Mina respond to Raye's questions.  
  
"Or maybe she's trying to get back with Darien", said Lita.  
  
"Yeah right. She dumped him a month ago. Serena caught Darien sleeping with another woman in his apartment", said Mina.  
  
"Who's she going go for now that creep Darien has another woman? He makes me want to puke", said a disgusted Raye.  
  
"Good riddens. I'm glad Serena dumped a loser like him", said Amy.  
  
"Amy, such harsh words coming from you", said Mina.  
  
"Sorry girls, but that's how I feel about the situation", said Amy.  
  
"Sorry I'm late everybooody", said Serena in here usually tone running with Rini. "But the little brat here held me up", she said as the tone changed.  
  
"I heard that meatball head", said Rini sneering at Serena.  
  
"You little brat, wait until I get my hands on you", Serena said staring down at Rini.  
  
"Enough you two, we got a meeting here", said Luna.  
  
"You're right let's get on with the meeting shall we", said Serena.  
  
"Will they ever get along?", said Amy.  
  
"No, they hate each other guts", said Raye.  
  
"Just like you hate Serena's guts", said Lita.  
  
After their little argment of the sudden Sailor Pluto came out from the back of the temple.  
  
"Hey Sailor Pluto what are you doing here?", asked Serena.  
  
"Luna told me to come to this meeting. I got an important mission for you girls", said Sailor Pluto.  
  
"So what is this important mission?", asked Raye.  
  
"Well it's from Queen Serenity you guys", said Sailor Pluto. Everyone looked surprised that Queen Serenity is giving them a mission.  
  
"My mom is giving us a mission, well that's a first. I wonder she's doing well.", said Serena.  
  
At all the chit-chat was over with Sailor Pluto is telling the Sailor Senshi about the mission.  
  
"Ok, girls here's your mission. You ladies are going to a different dimension to help out the group of elite fighters called the Z senshi. Something very dangerous is on its way in that dimension. You must stop whatever it is no matter what the cost. They can't do it alone. That's why you must go there. Another thing is that you will them without using your Sailor powers at that dimension. You will be training there to become stronger, faster and tough-minded than ever before. Trust me you will need it," said Sailor Pluto.  
  
"So who's this dangerous threat are we going to face there?", asked Amy.  
  
"I don't know for sure yet, but deep in my vains say that something very powerful and dangerous is going to destroy Earth in the other dimension not ours unless time between two dimensions alters", said Pluto.  
  
"How are we going to face something or someone who's dangerous without our powers," said Mina.  
  
"Their dimension is different from ours. You see once you ladies go to their world, they fight with their hands and feet. Also they use different techniques at their arsenal that can be benificial to you", said Pluto.  
  
"Pluto, do I have to I have to go with them and fight. I hate fighting a lot, although I'm a sailor scout?", said Rini.  
  
"I'm afraid you have to little one. It will be good experience for you while you're out there. Don't worry, ok?", said Pluto.  
  
"Ok, I'll be fine out there", said Rini assuring Pluto.  
  
"Good. If you girls are ready I will open the portal to the different dimension", said Pluto.  
  
"Ok, we're ready to go. Open the portal", said Serena.  
  
Sailor Pluto set up the coordinates, the portal opened up in front of them. Swirling wind was in front of them.  
  
"Hurry girls the portal will not hold up for much longer. Get in the portal", said Pluto.  
  
"You heard her let's go", said Serena as the ladies, Luna and Artimis went in the portal.  
  
"Good luck girls and please be very careful out there", said Pluto. After she said that, Serena was look back at Sailor Pluto and said something  
  
"Don't worry, don't worry. We don't do this for nothing you know", said Serena.  
  
As she said that and went in the portal, it's closed and the wind disminihes. After that, Sailor Pluto was wondering about something.  
  
"I hope Queen Serenity did the right bring the girls to a different dimension. I wonder if they make it back alive at all", said a concerned Sailor Pluto.  
  
  
To be continued  
  
Hi this is Goku and on the next MoonBall Z, something's weird going on. Trunks is giving us news of what will happen years from now. Will future prediction affect things here? And what's this, girls dropping on us. This will be interesting. Next time on MoonBall Z.  
  
Part 2: Unexpected Visitors  
  
  
Sorry for having a short chapter. I hope you liked it. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Hope to hear from you!!! I hope I will have chapter two up very soon. Super Mirai Trunks out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Unexpected Visitors

MoonBall Z; A DragonBall Z/Sailor Moon crossover.  
  
The story takes place after the Future Trunks Saga in DBZ and during the Sailor Moon Super S series  
  
Disclaimer: DragonBall Z and it's characters are legally own by Akira Toriyama and Toei animation. Sailor Moon and it's characters are legally own by Naoko Takeuchi and DIC. If I did I would been rich along time ago. Then again it's not happening. So don't sue me or else you will feel my wrath. You have been warned.  
  
Summary: Last time on MoonBall Z Sailor Scouts were having a meeting at the Cherry Hill Temple. Sailor Pluto told them about their mission, giving by Queen Serenity. The situation is that something was about to go down in the other dimension. Sailor Pluto told them that they are going to meet the Z warriors. The problem is that they won't use their powers while they are down there. She told them that they would be training in that dimension. Sailor Pluto opened the portal to the other dimension and the scouts were gone, in the DBZ dimension. What will happen when they get there. Find out on this episode of MoonBall Z.  
  
  
Part II: Unexpected Visitors  
  
*******In the DBZ world********  
  
After Future Trunks defeated Frieza and his father, King Cold, the Z warriors once again saved Earth from certain destruction. But suddenly a spacepod landed not far from the Z warriors was standing. The spaceship opened up and surprisingly there was Goku standing in front of the Z warriors.  
  
"Hi ya guys, you miss me?", said Goku.  
  
"Daddy, Daddy!!! I thought I would never see you again", said Gohan rushing to see Goku and hug him.  
  
"I miss you too son. I hope Chi-Chi wasn't too worried about me as you?, said Goku.  
  
"No not at all, Mom was very confident that you want going making it out of Planet Namek alive", said Gohan.  
  
"Speak of which, how did you got of that planet Kakarott? And why are wearing those weird clothing? Answer me.", said Vegeta in his stern way.  
  
"Ok. After I defeated Frieza on Planet Namek, I was flying to use Frieza's spaceship he left behind. I was trying to work the thing, but that junk wasn't working. Looking behind me there was another spaceship falling down fast and into the lava. It's had some kind of weird symbol on it. And It's was the same kind of spaceship us saiyans uses", said Goku before he was interrupted.  
  
"Oh, so there was a Ginyu Force spacecraft still on the planet?", said Vegeta.  
  
"Yeah, that one. After I got that working I was sent to a different plant instead of Earth. I was sent on Planet Yardrat. They were very friendly to me. They nursed me back to health. Then, they gave me new set of clothes in their custom. They fixed the spacecraft and I was sent on my way back to Earth.  
  
"That was a long heck of a journey Goku", said Tien.  
  
"It sure was. And it's good to be back", said Goku.  
  
After they welcomed back their favorite hero, Trunks interrupted the celebration.  
  
"Hey Goku can I talk to you for a minute?", said Trunks.  
  
"Sure thing. Can I bring my friends over too?", said Goku.  
  
"Sorry man you the only one I can trust", said Trunks.  
  
"Ok", said Goku with a weird expression on his face.  
  
"I don't know about this Goku. Are you going to trust him?", said Krillin.  
  
"Don't worry about, I'll be fine", said Goku.  
  
So Goku flew over were Trunks is and talk some business.  
  
"I want to make that you're the one. I'll test my skills against you, if that's ok with you", said Trunks.  
  
"Sure thing", said Goku  
  
Trunks immediately turned into a Super Saiyan with ease. Same said for Goku. From a distance other Z fighters were watching in awe that not only Goku can turn into a Super Saiyan, but kid also.  
  
"That power from Goku is huge. Amazing", said Yamcha.  
  
"Yeah same thing for that kid", said Krillin.  
  
"I don't believe this. Not only Goku has reached Super Saiyan, but that kid as well. Why there is always someone always ahead me. That low-class warrior and now this kid had reached, and me the Prince of all Saiyan have not. Why?", said Vegeta in thought.  
  
The battle begins with a fury. Goku and Trunks trading punches and kick for a good minute or two. Then Trunks pulled out his sword to Goku. Then Goku stopped it with his index finger.  
  
"So it's true, you are the one Goku. You're a great fighter man. That's why I can trust you. I just want to make sure what my mother said about you are true. Good thing she did.", said Trunks.  
  
"You're not bad yourself there. You really have potential in you kid. Who are you?", said Goku.  
  
"My name is Trunks and I come from the future to tell you what's going to happen three years from now. And it's not pretty", said Trunks.  
  
"Three years from now?", said the worried Goku.  
  
"Yes. Three years from now, there will be two androids trying to destroy Earth. They destroy my world I live in. In my time only me and Gohan remaining survivors left there, before he died in battle. Vegeta, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chozu and Piccolo were also killed in battle against them. So my mom build me a time machine to go back ten years in the past to warn you guys since the worse haven't happened yet at this time", said Trunks.  
  
"Wow. Then what about me in you time?", asked Goku.  
  
"You weren't even it", said Trunks.  
  
"Are serious about this", said Goku.  
  
"Yes. You was killed by a deadly virus that overtook you body", said Trunks.  
  
"Wow. A lousy virus killed me. Damn", said Goku.  
  
"There is one thing that can save you man. Take this antidote medicine. It's for you're health. Take it at the first stages of the virus", said Trunks.  
  
"Sure thing, I will", said Goku.  
  
"So who are you parents in the future?", asked Goku  
  
"Promise that you never tell anyone about it", said Trunks.  
  
"I promise", said Goku assuring Trunks.  
  
"Well...Bulma and Vegeta are my parents", said Trunks.  
  
"You got to be kidding me. Ohhhh man", said Goku almost into a point of laughing.  
  
"I'm serious man", said Trunks.  
  
"Wow", said Trunks.  
  
"Look I got to go for now Goku. It's good to see you again", said Trunks.  
  
"Where to?", asked Goku.  
  
"Back to the future", said Trunks.  
  
"Ok. I see you when I see you", said Goku.  
  
"Sure as thing man. Take care", said Trunks.  
  
After they say their goodbyes, Trunks took off in his one-person ship resembling the Capsule Corp. logo on it. Gohan, Vegeta, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Chozu, and Bulma were watching afar off in his departure. Then Trunks looked back at Bulma and Vegeta; they had a surprised on their face. Then he left in a blink of an eye.  
  
"Hey Dad, do you think he's from the future?", asked Gohan.  
  
"I do son, I really do", said Goku.   
  
After he said that the skies darken and a portal open just above them.  
  
"What's the hell is going on here. This doesn't make sense at all. The only time the clouds darken is when we call on the dragon", said Krillin.  
  
"Yeah some thing is not right here, but get ready if there are bad guys coming", said Tien.  
  
Everyone nodded in unison prepared for the worst. Suddenly there were six girls falling from the sky. And then landing on hard grass.  
  
"Oh man that hurt", said Serena.  
  
"Everything hurts to you Serena. You're such a klutz", said Raye.  
  
"Am not", said Serena.  
  
"Am too", said Raye.  
  
"Am nooooot", said Serena.  
  
"Am toooooo", said Raye.  
  
"Won't you two shut the hell up", said Vegeta.  
  
"You stay out of this vegetable head this is between me and Serena.", said Raye.  
  
"Why you..", said Vegeta.  
  
As he was ready to punch her lights out, Goku stopped him.  
  
"Vegeta that's enough", said Goku.  
  
"You don't tell me what to do. I do as I please Kakarott", said Vegeta in a princely matter.  
  
"What did you do Raye, you really ticked him off", said Serena.  
  
"Do I really care?", said Raye staring at Serena.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey, hold up here. We didn't expect you to drop in on us at this time. Who are you?", said Goku.  
  
"Hi I'm Serena"   
  
"I'm Raye, please too meet you."  
  
"I'm Lita, nice to meet you all."  
  
"I'm Amy, pleasant to meet you."  
  
"What's up I'm Mina."  
  
"Hello ladies my name is Goku. My friends behind are Krillin, Bulma, Vegeta, Tien, Yamcha, Chozua, Piccolo and my son Gohan."  
  
"Please to meet you all", said Serena.  
  
"Likewise", said Goku.  
  
"So hey what are you doing here anyway", said Gohan.  
  
"Well, we were informed that something very dangerous here is trying to destroy Earth in this dimension", said Lita explaining.  
  
"We will be going to Capsule Corporation. We will be training at that place. You can explain your story from there ok", said Goku.  
  
"Sure thing", said Serena.  
  
After that the Z gang was flying towards Carpsule Corp., while Bulma using the helicopter going down there.   
  
"Hey wait for us. You can leave us. We can't fly like y'all", said the screaming Serena.  
  
"Oh, sorry about that", said Goku.  
  
So Goku took Serena, Gohan took Rini, Vegeta reluctantly took Raye, Yamcha took Mina, Piccolo took Lita, and Tien took Amy. Finally they went to Capsule Corp. to talk about what went down and what will happen during the next three years.   
  
To be continued  
  
  
This is Serena and on the next time on MoonBall Z. The Z-fighter are taking us to Capsule Corp. Some questions have to be answered. Hey wait a minute we have company, but who? You'll have to find in the next episode on MoonBall Z.   
  
Part 3: Unexpected Surprises  
  
How did you like this chapter? Hope you'd like it. As always please review. Chapter will be up in a few days until then, later.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Unexpected Surprises

MoonBall Z; A DragonBall Z/Sailor Moon crossover.  
  
The story takes place after the Future Trunks Saga in DBZ and during the Sailor Moon Super S series  
  
Disclaimer: DragonBall Z and it's characters are legally own by Akira Toriyama and Toei animation. Sailor Moon and it's characters are legally own by Naoko Takeuchi and DIC. If I did I would been rich along time ago. Then again it's not happening.  
  
Summary: Last time on MoonBall Z. Goku returned to Earth and was welcomed back with open arms, but the celebration was interrupted by Trunks. According to Trunks, three years from now two deadly androids are trying to terrorize Earth. In his time, the two deadly androids killed most of the people on Earth. All of the Z-fighters was killed in battle against them, except for Goku. Goku was killed earlier by a deadly virus. Trunks gave Goku an antidote to neutralize the virus. After Trunks left going back to the future, five girls from another dimension dropped in on them.. Now the Z fighters have to train for the next three years to prepare for the androids, and wonder what to do with the girls. Will the Z-fighters take the future prediction seriously? Find out on this episode on MoonBall Z.  
  
  
Part 3: Unexpected Surprises   
  
  
"Hey, why are you taking us so high for?", said Serena screaming with fear.  
  
"Sorry about that. I see your not really accustomed to it", said Goku with a chuckle.  
  
"How much longer till we get there", said Lita.  
  
"We'll be there in a few minutes; and that just flying there. If we walk, it would probably take us a couple of hours", said Gohan.  
  
"Gosh that would be a long travel back for a walk", said Amy.  
  
"It's a good thing that we are flying with you guys", said Raye.  
  
"Yeah. Right now we got a few to get straighten out here", said Mina.  
  
"Oh yeah that's right. You girls have a lot explaining to do", said Vegeta.  
  
"We'll answer your questions after we land at Capsule Corporation", said Mina.  
  
After they have chit-chatted for a few minutes, they made to Capsule Corporation.  
  
"Ok, we are here", said Goku.  
  
"Mom, Dad we're back", shouted Bulma.  
  
"Well, well, well. Bulma and the boys are here", Dr. Briefs.  
  
"Hello Bulma. Ohh, It also looks like you brung in some company. Are those you friends dear?", said Mrs. Briefs.   
  
"Well sort of mom. They are from another dimension", said Bulma.  
  
"Oh my. Let's bring them inside", said Mrs. Briefs.  
  
"Good idea", said Dr. Briefs.  
  
Z-fighters and other were talking about the next move. Still questions still have to be answered.  
  
"Now that we are here finally, you girls have some answering to do", said Vegeta.  
  
"As you wish", said Lita.  
  
"Why are you here in this dimension?", questioned Vegeta.  
  
"Well we was ordered to be in this dimension", said Serena.  
  
"Ordered. Who ordered you to be here?", said Vegeta.  
  
"Well, it was my mother asked us to be here", said Serena.  
  
"Nonsense", said Vegeta.  
  
"It's true", a mysterious voice came.  
  
"Who said that", said Goku.  
  
"It was I", said Queen Serenity.  
  
"Hi mom what are you doing here", said Serena.  
  
"I think they guys need to know the truth why are you sent here", said Queen Serenity.  
  
"Ok", said Serena.  
  
The Z-fighters and the girls formed a circle around the table to hear what Queen Serenity has to say.  
  
"I send the girls here on an important mission. To help you Z-fighters against the new threat you're up against. The threat you're up against is very powerful and dangerous. I send the girls from their dimension to join up with you. They are warriors in their own right", said Queen Serenity.  
  
"Oh yeah prove it", said Vegeta challenging the queen.  
  
"Girls", said Queen Serenity.  
  
"You heard her girls", said Queen Serenity.  
  
"Let's do it girls", said Serena.  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"   
  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
  
"Moon Crisis Power!"  
  
The girls yelled as they transformed. In the other people amazement they saw Amy transformed into Sailor Mercury, Raye into Sailor Mars, Lita into Sailor Jupiter, Mina into Sailor Venus, Rini into Sailor Mini Moon and Serena into Sailor Moon.  
  
"Ok, so they are warriors big deal. There is no way they will face up against me, because I'm the most powerful warrior in the universe.", said Vegeta.  
  
"Not right now, but with you warriors teaching them your skills they will become stronger than ever. Will you do it?", said Queen Serenity.  
  
"Ok, we'll do it", said Goku.  
  
"Another thing you should know about them, especially one person. One of them is my daughter and the other is my future granddaughter", said Queen Serenity.  
  
"Well who is it?", said Gohan.  
  
"Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon.", said Queen Serenity.  
  
"What!", the Z-fighters yelled.  
  
"Yes it's true. I'm the daughter of the person you see in front of you. The little one next to me is my future daughter of mine. I'm the princess of the Moon Kingdom. The girls you see with me who transformed are my bodyguards. They sworn to protect me and my future daughter at all cost. 1000 years ago my kingdom was destroyed by the forces of evil called the Negaverse led by Queen Beyral. They caught us off guard and we was out numbered. The only thing my mom had to destroy Queen Beyral's army was to use the Silver Crystal. At that time me, and my friend have to escape the kingdom. My mom sacrificed her life to save us. So me and my friends started our lives over here on Earth in our dimension as normal teenagers forgetting what have in the Moon Kindom", said Sailor Moon.  
  
"Ok dear you done enough explaining", said Queen Serenity.  
  
"Yeah", said Serena.  
  
The Sailor Scouts retransformed by to normal girls.  
  
"Interesting. Let's hope you girls don't get a beat down by the Prince of all Sayians", exclaimed Vegeta.  
  
"Who you?", questions Lita.   
  
"Yes me. I the Prince of the Sayians. So bow down to the prince", said Vegeta.  
  
"I wish", said Serena.  
  
"What is a saiyan anyway?", said Mina.  
  
"A saiyan is the most powerful being in the entire universe. Vegeta and me are the last remaining full breed saiyans left. My son Gohan is half saiyan. And the mysterious kid I met is also a sayian. Sayians can also turn into a were-monkey and can be ten time stronger than their normal self. They could also destroy a planet if are out of control. Therefore our tails are cut-off for the sake of the people on Earth we can also can transform into a super saiyan", said Goku.  
  
"Really?", said Mina.  
  
"Yeah, I'll show you", said Goku.  
  
Everyone stood aside as Goku attempted to transform into a Super Saiyan. Goku powered up to maximum levels. Goku's hair changed from black into gold and his changed into turquoise green eyes. And he had a golden aura around him.  
  
"Well, well. The gangs all here", said a mysterious voice.  
  
"Hey who there?", said Goku.  
  
"Goku you should know my voice by now. It's me King Kai."  
  
"Oh King Kai how you doing up there?", said Goku.  
  
"Doing the usual. Watching activities on Earth", said King Kai.  
  
"How's Bubbles and Gregory", said Goku.  
  
"They're fine and they miss you up here", said King Kai.  
  
"Tell them I said hi", said Goku.  
  
"I will, but we got important things to take of", said King Kai.  
  
"Sure thing", said Goku.  
  
"First thing first though. I had a contact call from somebody a few days ago; shockingly in a different dimension. It was King Kai that contacted me", said Queen Serenity.  
  
"How did King Kai contacted you from a different dimension mom?", asked Serena.  
  
"I had some help some help by another sailor scout that calls herself Sailor Pluto, guardian of Time and Space. She opened up another dimension, which is your girls and made the arrangements to send you to help the Z-fighters, because I had a dream that not in a distant future that something deadly is coming to anilulate the Earth here. So Sailor Pluto made the arrangements to teleport you here in early notice.", said King Kai.   
  
"Speaking of early notice. A mysterious kid goes by the name of Trunks informed me that in three years from now, two deadly androids are supposed to come here wreak havoc on Earth. In his time, all of us expect me was killed in battle against the androids. I was killed earlier, by a nasty and deadly virus that supposed to attack my heart. So he gave an antidote made from the future to stop the virus from spreading", said Goku.  
  
"Is that all the information he gave you?", asked King Kai.  
  
"Yeah that all the info he gave me", said Goku.  
  
"So where is Trunks", asked King Kai.  
  
"He went back to his time in the future. He said that he will be back in three years to help fight against them", Goku.  
  
"Let's hope so. We need all the help we can get", King Kai said.  
  
"Indeed. That's why I send girls here. Goku, teach the them what you know in your fighting techniques. They will learn in due time", said Queen Serenity.  
  
"Ok I will. Count on it", Goku said.  
  
"I know I can count on you Goku", said Queen Serenity.  
  
"Well it's time for me to go now. I'll check up on y'all now and then. See you later", said King Kai.  
  
"Good bye everybody. You girls be good you hear. And Serena make me proud", said Queen Serenity.  
  
As she said that Queen Serenity disappeared and connection with King Kai was disconnected.  
  
"I will mom. I mom", said Serena as she shed a small tear.  
  
"Ok everyone listen up. It's time to start training to prepare for the androids. It won't be an easy three years. We will be ready. Girls you in our territory now, I expect you do your best while you training with us. It won't be a walk in the park girls. I will be very strict at times. Think you handle it girls?", said Goku.  
  
"Yes sensei", said the girls bowing to Goku.  
  
"OK let's get to it", said Goku.  
  
To be continued..  
  
Hi this is Goku and on the next MoonBall Z, myself and the others are training the girls how fight. They will be also using the Gravity Chamber. Like I said it won't an easy three years. Will the girls keep pace? You'll have to find out. See you next time on MoonBall Z.  
  
Part 4: The Training  
  
What you think of this chapter? Read and Review. SuperMiraiTrunks signing off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Training

MoonBall Z; A DragonBall Z/Sailor Moon crossover.  
  
The story takes place after the Future Trunks Saga in DBZ and during the Sailor Moon Super S series.  
  
Disclaimer: DragonBall Z and its characters are legally own by Akira Toriyama and Toei animation. Sailor Moon and its characters are legally own by Naoko Takeuchi and DIC. If I did I would been rich along time ago. Then again it's not happening. You have been warned people.  
  
I didn't do the ages in the first three parts. I better do it now to not confuse people.  
  
***The Sailor Scouts***  
Serena-16  
Lita-16  
Amy-16  
Raye-16  
Mina-16  
Rini-9  
  
***The Z-gang***  
Gohan-9  
Goku, Vegeta- in their late 20's   
Tien, Yamacha- maybe in their mid late 20's  
Bulma- mid 20's  
Chi-chi- late 20's  
Master Roshi- early 50's  
Piccolo- who knows. Can't think of it.  
  
Summary: Last time on MoonBall Z, the Z-fighters and the Sailor Scouts was at Capsule Corporation. The girls had a lot of explaining to do. Including to a very pissed off Vegeta, who didn't believe them one single bit. Not until a mysterious people came. It was Serena's mom, Queen Serenity. And there was also King Kai, who is still watching activities over Earth. They had to explain to the Z-fighters why they are here. Goku promised Queen Serenity to train the girls in their fighting techniques. Still three years from Trunks' prediction, it's time for training on the episode on MoonBall Z.  
  
Part 4: The Training  
  
At Capsule Corporation, Goku is training with the girls; while Gohan is training with Piccolo; Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien is training with one another; and Vegeta, he's in the gravity chamber trying to be stronger than Goku.  
  
"Ok girls, the first thing I'm teaching you today is to tap in your inner ki. You will have to deeply concentrate since this your first time doing it. If done correctly, you will have an aura surrounding your body. Let's try it. Focus your energy", said Goku.  
  
The girls were deeply concentrating on their inner ki. Serena have a silver aura, Amy have a blue aura, Raye have a red aura, Lita have a green aura, Mina have an orange aura and Rini have a pink aura. Then they powered down and their aura disappeared.  
  
"Oh my gosh. They have something surrounding them", said Artimis.  
  
"It's their inner ki, duhh", said Luna.  
  
"Yeah, I knew that", said Artimis jokingly.  
  
"Oh boy. Wait till I get my claws on you", said Luna shaking her head.  
  
The cats will still taking while watching the girls train.  
  
"Very good girls. I didn't know that you have that kind of aura, but different color one. Cool. Next I'll show you some attacking moves that I use. But first I got to show you how to fly it's called bukujutsu in Japanese", said Goku.  
  
"How can we do that?", said Serena.  
  
"He's getting to that stupid", said Raye.  
  
"Who are you calling stupid?", said Serena.  
  
"You. Got a problem with that?", said Raye.  
  
"Raye, Serena, back with the lesson here", said Goku.  
  
"Sorry Goku", said Serena and Raye together.  
  
"As I was saying class, I am going to show you how to fly. Again your ki will be used to do this. You may think that it will take a lot of energy, but it doesn't. I'll demonstrate", said Goku to his class.  
  
Goku demonstrated to the girls how to fly. He'd once concentrating on his ki, then he soared about six feet above ground flying in circles.  
  
"Ok girls now you try it", said Goku looking down to the girls.  
  
"Ohhkay", said a reluctant Serena. "Let's do it."  
  
The girls again use their inner ki to accomplish this ability. They sore high as Goku.   
  
"Hey this great we are flying", said Mina.  
  
"And good thing about it, we can travel without riding a airplane", said Lita.  
  
"Flying in style", said Serena.  
  
"Now the question is, how do we get down?", said Amy asking Goku.  
  
"It's easy as flying. You'll have to release some ki to do it", said Goku.  
  
"Sounds easy enough", said Raye.   
  
The girls release some the energy they used and floated back down to the ground. And finally Serena lands on her two feet thank goodness.  
  
That was good girls. Now I will now show you some techniques I use. The first one, almost everyone uses it. It is called the Kamehameha wave attack. My sensei Master Roshi, invented this move. It took him 50 years to perfect the move", said Goku.  
  
"Wow, 50 years. That's way long to perfect the move", said Lita.  
  
"Doing the signature move take long hours and years of practice to do so to perfection. I'll did the move just by watching. And it only took my a day to perfect it", said Goku.  
  
"Amazing", said Serena.  
  
"I'm going to demonstrate. Let's go by the water?", said Goku.  
  
"Ok", said the girls.  
  
"Watch me as I do this move", said Goku.  
  
Goku started to power up. The ground started to shake a little bit.  
  
"KA ME", Goku said as he cupped his hand towards the water.  
  
"Why's the ground shaking like that? What is he trying to do, start an earthquake", said Rini very concerned.  
  
"I don't know myself", Serena replied.  
  
"His power incredible", said Amy.  
  
"His power is off the charts", said Raye.  
  
"HA", said Goku as he cupped the hand back.  
  
"I never have seen that kind of power before", said Lita.  
  
"ME", said Goku ready to blast.  
  
"I think we better move back before he...", said Serena as she got cut off.  
  
"HA", said Goku as he releases the attack towards the water.  
  
"Does that", said Serena loudly.  
  
Goku's Kamehameha blasts shoots towards in lighting speed, causing the water to separate making two different wave from side to side.  
  
"Totally cool", said a surprised Rini.  
  
Then the water subsided.  
  
"That move was awesome. Can we do it?", said Raye acting like a little kid.  
  
"Sure thing. Remember though, this move requires a lot of ki", said Goku.  
  
"Okay girls lets try it", said Serena.  
  
"Let's stand by the water just to be safe", said Rini.  
  
"Good idea", said Amy.  
  
The girls stand by the water and try the move.  
  
"KA", said the girls as they cupped their hands together towards the water powering up.  
  
"ME", they said powering up some more.  
  
"HA", they said as they cupped their hands back.  
  
"ME", as they finish charging up, ready to blast.  
  
"Now release it", said Goku.  
  
"HA", said the girls as they release the wave of energy.  
  
The girls shot the attack as long as they could towards the water, causing a big wave.  
  
"I can't believe we are doing it", said Serena cheerfully.  
  
"This is better than watching it on TV", said Raye.  
  
"Or in a video game", said Mina.  
  
"You said it", said Lita.  
  
"How do we stop it though", said Rini.  
  
"Simple Rini, we lower our ki. Right Goku?", said Serena.  
  
"Right Serena. You really getting the hang of it", said Goku.  
  
After lower their ki, they stopped the Kamehameha. Thus, the wave subside.  
  
***Three hours later***  
  
After a few lesson here and there, the girls learned a few new different moves from others. Serena also learned the Kaioken move from Goku. The girls learned the Big Bang Attack, the Final Flash and the Gallic Gun from Vegeta. They learned the Special Beam Cannon and the Masenkoken from Piccolo. They used the Distruto Disk and the Solar Flare from Krillin. The Split Form and the Tri Beam form Tien. Rini personally learned the Mansenko from Gohan. Then got to know more of each other.  
  
"Oh man, I'm beat", said Serena.  
  
"It took a lot out of me", said Mina.  
  
"Don't worry I got some senzu beans", said Goku.  
  
"Senzu beans?!?, said Serena.  
  
"Yeah, the beans regains your strength", said Goku.  
  
"Thanks", said the girls.  
  
"Sure thing", said Goku.  
  
"Ok the next for you girls is to train by yourselves at the Gravity Chamber", said Goku.  
  
"You mean the one Vegeta is using now, where you increased you power, speed and defense", said Amy.  
  
"Yeah and he still using it. I'll ask Bulma if she has anymore", said Goku.  
  
"Ok", said the girls.  
  
Goku then walked into the Briefs' house and asked Bulma about the Gravity Chamber capsule.  
  
"Hey Bulma, can I ask you something", said Goku.  
  
"Sure, anything you want", said Bulma.  
  
"Do you have anymore of the capsules for the Gravity Chamber? Vegeta is still using it", said Goku.  
  
"Sure thing. This one is ready to go. And here is the gravity chip. Just insert it in the main computer", said Bulma.  
  
"Thanks. I own you one", said Goku.  
  
"Don't mention it", said Bulma.  
  
Then Goku went back outside dropped the little capsule that turned to a gravity chamber.  
  
"Ok girls this the Gravity Chamber. In here you can practice in ten up to five hundred times Earth's normal gravity I suggest you to practice under ten times Earth's normal gravity. Train more than that, it will crush you body easily", said Goku.  
  
"We'll keep that in mind", said Lita.  
  
"Well I'll see you in a hour", said Goku.  
  
"Ok, see ya", said Raye.  
  
"Now what do we do?", said Serena.  
  
"Like he said, we can't train more than ten time Earth's gravity", said Amy.  
  
"Then it's settled. We'll train under ten times Earth's gravity for an hour, then we work our way up", said Mina.  
  
"Ok", said the girls.  
  
Amy turns the main computer and typed in 10g (10 times Earth's normal gravity), then the girls feel heaviness in their bodies in the chamber.   
  
"My body feels like anvils", said Serena.  
  
"We better get used to it if we want to be better fighters than before", said Raye.  
  
Then the girls got up slowly from the gravity and start practicing. Serena spared with Rini, Amy with Mina and Raye with Lita. They start to fight using different techniques at one another. And they did pull-up and sit-up there. An hour later they still practicing in the chambers, but now at 30g.  
  
"GALLIC GUN, FIRE", said Serena.  
  
"MASENKO-HA", said Rini as their attack canceled each other out.  
  
"Still want to go at it little brat", said Serena.  
  
"You ask for it meatball head", said Rini.  
  
Then they started punching and kicking each rapidly in the air nonstop. Serena elbowed Rini in the ribs, then Rini punched Serena in the face with a left hook knocking her back a little.  
  
"Look at them go at it", said Amy.  
  
"Rini looking good there", said Lita.   
  
"I see", said Lita.  
  
The battle still continuing and it's still fierce.  
  
"Prepare to lose brat", said Serena.  
  
"In your dreams", said Rini.  
  
"Show meatball head a thing or two Rini", said Raye.  
  
Rini started to power up. And Serena was in shock.  
  
"Now watch me. MASENKO-HA", said Rini blasting it towards Serena.  
  
Outside the chamber, Gohan looking thru in a glass watching the battle unfold.  
  
'Amazing. Rini has that kind of power when I was her age', said Gohan in thought.  
  
"All right Rini, you kicked her butt", said Rini.  
  
"Thanks", said Rini giggling.  
  
"You got lucky", said Serena steaming.  
  
"Lucky, please. Come off it already", said Rini.  
  
Then Goku stepped in.  
  
"That was amazing girls", said Goku.   
  
"Oh hi Goku", said Mina.  
  
"Gohan and I watched the fight. That was great", said Goku.  
  
"Yeah you girls did great in here. That was a great fight. You should do it again tomorrow.", said Gohan.  
  
"Thanks, we will", said Rini.  
  
"Ok girls now it time to get some rest and to be ready to go at it again tomorrow", said Goku.  
  
"We got nothing to change into for the night", said Raye.  
  
"Don't worry I got ya cover", said a mysterious voice.  
  
"It's Sailor Pluto, reliable as always", said Serena.  
  
"There is a guest room in there and your changes of clothes are also in there", said Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Thanks Pluto, we own you one", said Rini.  
  
"Now get some rest. Goodbye for now", said Pluto as the dimensional portal closes.  
  
"See you tomorrow girls", said Goku.  
  
"Bye Rini", said Gohan.  
  
"Bye Gohan", said Rini.  
  
"Let's go son", said Goku.  
  
"Right dad", said Gohan as they fly off back their house for the night.  
  
"It's looks like Rini has a crush on Gohan", said Serena.  
  
"Rini has a boyfriend", said Raye and Lita together.  
  
"I do not", said Rini.  
  
"You do too. Now spill the details. What happened between you two today?", said Mina looking at Rini.  
  
"Nothing happened between me and Gohan today, but he's soooooo cute. The hair, the eyes", said Rini.  
  
"Ok, ok. We force it out of you tonight. Promise to spill the details", said Mina giggling at Rini.  
  
"I promise, just for you only. I don't the other girls though", said Rini.  
  
"Alright. I won't tell them what happened today.", said Mina.  
  
"Now let's get some rest for tomorrow will ya", said a tired Amy.  
  
"Yeah", said the girls as they head toward the guest room at Capsule Corporation for some rest.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Hi this is Mina and on the next MoonBall Z, we are still training for those androids. Again we in training in the Gravity Chamber. This time we are going to train at 100g. It will be a challenge, but we must get stronger. What is this, Serena is challenging the Saiyan Prince Vegeta. This doesn't look good. Does Serena have a change against the cocky prince. It will be a battle royal. See you next time of MoonBall Z.  
  
Part 5: Battle of Royality  
  
That was a long chapter. Longest up to date. Read and review as always. This is SuperMiraiTrunks signing off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
